


Baby

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [116]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: anexsol: H jako alfa i jest z Lou. Od początku oboje chcą dziecka tyle, że L nie może zajść w ciąże. Na początku H go wspiera, a potem zaczyna mu dogryzać i robi się wredny. W którymś momencie H mówi, że żałuje, że związał się z L. a kilka dni później L odkrywa ze jest w ciąży. H wyniósł się do któregoś z chłopaków - nie na stale. L chce się nim skontaktować. ale H nie odbiera. L czuje się źle z powodu tego, że H go odrzuca i gorzej znosi ciąże. H zjawia się po jakimś miesiącu i widzi, że L jest w złym stanie. Ewentualnie np. Niall opiernicza H i mówi mu, że z L coś jest nie tak i wtedy H wraca do domu:) L jest zły. że H zostawił go na tak długo i kłoci się z nim. W końcu wykrzyczy mu, że jest w ciąży. Wiadomo, że będą musieli się pogodzić dla dobra dziecka, dlatego H się wprowadza, ale nie śpią razem itp. Dopiero w połowie ciąży L odczuwa dolegliwości braku alfy i można doprowadzić do porodu? A w międzyczasie niezręczna wizyta u ginekologa.





	

To nie była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. To nawet nie zaczęło się od przyjaźni, czy chociażby sympatii. Wręcz przeciwnie, rozpoczęło to „spierdalaj”, wypowiedziane przez drobną, ale pyskatą omegę i kłótni, pomiędzy nim a pewnym siebie i lekko aroganckim alfą. To było ich pierwsze spotkanie, na imprezie w akademiku. Oboje byli na swoim pierwszym roku studiów. Harry, podpuszczony przez kumpli i upojony przez alkohol, zaproponował Louisowi (w mało subtelny sposób), aby pomógł mu w zbliżające się rui. Oczywiście omega się nie zgodził, krzycząc i obrażając Stylesa. Dumny wilk mężczyzny poczuł się urażony, próbując podporządkować sobie omegę. Nie udało się, skończyło się awanturą.  
Z czasem dochodziło do kolejnych spotkań, jednak ich nastawienie nie było ani trochę lepsze. Pojawiały się kolejne kłótnie, a w najlepszym wypadku ignorowali się. Wszystko się zmieniło pod koniec roku, kiedy to utknęli w windzie, w akademiku. Zostali skazani na siebie, na około 3 godziny, nim ich wyciągnięto. Chociaż początkowo oboje planowali milczeć i ignorować siebie nawzajem, z czasem zaczęli rozmawiać, zmęczeni panującą ciszą. Harry przeprosił za swoje zachowanie podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, a Louis obiecał panować bardziej nad sobą. Od tej pory ich relacje były coraz lepsze. W końcu kędzierzawy zaryzykował i zaprosił szatyna na randkę. Rok później byli szczęśliwą parą, planując się połączyć podczas najbliżej gorączki Louisa.   
Czas płyną, lata mijały. Tuż przed zakończeniem studiów, Harry oświadczył się Tomlinsonowi. Niedługo później obaj ukończyli studia, zamieszkali razem (dzięki wsparciu finansowym ich rodzin) i rozpoczęli pracę. Harry pracował jako trener personalny na siłowni niedaleko ich domu, z kolei Louisowi udało się zatrudnić w szkole średniej, jako nauczyciel biologii.  
Teraz byli świeżo upieczonym małżeństwem z cudownym życiem. No prawie cudownym. Jedyne czego brakowało im do szczęścia to dziecka. Obaj bardzo pragnęli gromadki dzieci i nie mogli się doczekać momentu, kiedy im się to uda. Niestety, jak na razie, to marzenie nie mogło się spełnić.  
*****  
Smutnym wzrokiem spoglądał na test ciążowy. Jak zwykle – wynik negatywny. Jego serce ścisnęło się z bólu, a łzy kłuły go w oczy. Dlaczego nie mógł zajść w ciąże? Czy coś było z nim nie tak? A może z Harrym? Dlaczego nie mogą mieć upragnionego dziecka?  
\- Lou? – zmartwiony głos i ciche pukanie, wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na drzwi łazienki, za którymi stał jego mąż.  
\- Już wychodzę – wyrzucił negatywny test do kosza i pospiesznie starł łzy, którym udało się wypłynąć na policzki. Podszedł do drzwi, odblokowując je i wychodząc.  
\- Skarbie, co się sta… - wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz omegi, aby wiedział o co chodzi – O nie – objął szatyna, przyciągając go do swojego ciała – Taki mi przykro – poczuł, jak jego mąż, mocniej się w niego wtula i zaczyna drżeć.  
\- Przepraszam Harry – wyszlochał.  
\- Za co kochanie? – pocałował czubek głowy Louisa – Nie masz za co, to nie twoja wina.   
\- Tak bardzo chcę dziecka – mówił drżącym głosem. To wszystko powoli zaczynało go wykańczać i wiedział, że jego alfę również.  
\- I będziesz je mieć – zapewnił ukochanego, mocno go trzymając i gładząc jego plecy – My będziemy mieć. Nie poddamy się.  
*****  
Przekraczając próg pokoju nauczycielskiego został przywitany przez szeroki uśmiech swojej przyjaciółki.   
\- Hej Lou – Lena pomachała do szatyna ze swojego miejsca. Była to wysoka, szczupła beta, z brązowymi oczami i rudymi włosami. Była śliczna i zdaniem Louisa byłaby idealną modelką. Ta jednak wybrała inną drogę i została nauczycielką angielskiego.  
\- Cześć Len – posłał jej smutny uśmiech.  
\- Co się dzieje, kochany? – ze zmartwieniem na twarzy podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i zbliżyła do przyjaciela.  
\- Znowu negatywny wynik – mruknął, bliski łez, siadając na swoim miejscu. Lena usiadł obok, przytulając omegę do siebie.  
\- Nie martw się Lou – gładziła go po plecach – Będzie dobrze.  
\- Nie, nie będzie – pociągnął cicho nosem – Jestem beznadziejnym omegą. Nie mogę dać alfie szczeniąt.  
\- Harry ci tak powiedział? – jej głos zabrzmiał ostrzej niż zamierzała. Jednak, jeśli Styles powiedział coś takiego do jej przyjaciela, nie miała zamiaru siedzieć cicho.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Powiedział, że jest w porządku i w końcu nam się uda.  
\- Widzisz? – pocałowała go w policzek – Uda wam się i będziecie mieć śliczne maleństwo.  
Przez kolejne kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy, przytuleni do siebie, póki nie zabrzmiał dzwonek oznajmujący początek lekcji.   
*****  
Pomimo ciągłych prób i zapewnień ze strony bliskich, że w końcu im się uda, testy cały czas wychodziły negatywnie. To z każdym dniem coraz bardziej ich frustrowało, jednak starali się tego po sobie nie pokazywać.   
Louis coraz częściej myślał nad tym, abym iść do lekarza. Może faktycznie on lub Harry mają problemy, które mogą im utrudnić zajście w ciąże. Bał się jednak, jak jego mąż na to zareaguje. Wiedział, że Styles był dumny, jak każdy alfa i zasugerowanie, że może nie być w stanie zapłodnić omegi, mogłaby go zdenerwować. Dlatego nie poruszył jeszcze tego tematu.   
*****  
\- Cześć Ni – omega siedzący za wysokim kontuarem, uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
\- Louis – podniósł się z krzesał i podszedł do szatyna, przytulając go – Przyszedłeś do Harry’ego? – Niall był recepcjonistą na siłowni, gdzie pracował Styles oraz jego alfa Zayn.   
\- Tak, umówiliśmy się na lunch – wyjaśnił.  
\- Myślę, że jeszcze jest na sali – poinformował go Irlandczyk – Możesz do niego iść.  
\- Dzięki Ni – uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela i ruszył wzdłuż korytarza, do drzwi, za którymi kryła się sala siłowni. Po drodze minął Zayna i Liama – także ich przyjaciela, z którymi się przywitał. Poinformowali go, że Harry właśnie kończy trening z jednym ze swoich klientów oraz, że wspominał o przyjściu Louisa. Wszedł do dużego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowała się siłowania i kroczył pomiędzy maszynami, na których ćwiczyli ludzie, co jakiś czas witając się z innymi trenerami, których znał. W końcu odnalazł swojego męża.   
Harry siedział na wąskiej ławce, obok drobnej dziewczyny – zapewne jego klientki. Dziewczyna jak na gust Louisa siedziała za blisko alfy, z dłonią na jego ramieniu. Ewidentnie z nim flirtowała, a jego mąż wyglądał, jakby mu to nie przeszkadzało. Uśmiech i dobry humor od razu zniknął, zastąpiony przez zazdrość i ukłucia bólu. Odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Słyszał nawoływania Harry’ego, który najwidoczniej go zauważył, jednak nie reagował.   
\- Louis? – słyszał zaskoczony głos Nialla, kiedy go mijał, jednak i tutaj też się nie zatrzymał. Wyszedł z siłowni i biegiem ruszył w kierunku ich kamienicy. Czuł jak łzy kłują go w oczy, utrudniając widoczność, a czarne myśli opanowały jego umysł. Dlaczego Harry pozwalał, aby ta dziewczyna z nim flirtowała? Czy już ma dość Louisa? Jest zły, bo szatyn nie może zajść w ciąże? Chce znaleźć sobie inną omegę, która da mu dzieci?  
Dotarł do domu, zatrzaskując za sobą głośno drzwi. Telefon cały czas wibrował w kieszeni jego spodni, wiedział, że to dzwoni Harry. Nie planował jednak odbierać, nie chciał w tym momencie z nim rozmawiać.   
W sypialni przebrał się w wygodne dresy i wrócił do salonu, gdzie zwinął się na kanapie z ciasteczkami czekoladowymi i herbatą. Cieszył się, że dzisiaj miał mniej lekcji i po długiej przerwie nie musiał wracać do szkoły. Był w połowie pudełka ciasteczek, kiedy usłyszał trzask drzwi, a chwilę później w salonie pojawił się Harry. Louis był lekko zaskoczony tym widokiem.  
\- Lou, kochanie – podszedł do kanapy, siadając w wolnym rogu – Co się stało? – wyciągnął rękę, gładząc łydkę omegi – Tak nagle uciekłeś.  
\- Nic – mruknął, unikając wzroku alfy.  
\- Wcale nie, dlaczego kłamiesz? – przysunął się do Louisa, zgarniając go w swoje ramiona.   
\- Dlaczego flirtujesz z innymi? – zadał własne pytanie, chowając twarz w ciepłej bluzie męża.  
\- Co?  
\- Widziałem, jak ta dziewczyna z tobą flirtowała – wyjaśnił – A tobie to nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Louis – westchnął – była po prostu miła.  
\- Moim zdaniem inaczej to wyglądało – burknął.  
\- Po prostu jesteś strasznym zazdrośnikiem – zachichotał. Pocałował szatyna w głowę, nim odsunął go lekko od siebie, chwytając twarz omegi w swoje dłonie i unosząc, aby móc spojrzeć w niebieskie oczy – Kocham cię i ani myślę spojrzeć na inną omegę, tak jak na ciebie – zapewnił małżonka – A teraz posuń się.  
Louis ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na alfę, jednak wykonał jego polecenie. Harry wygodnie ułożył się na kanapie, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa, który ułożył głowę na piersi męża.  
\- Zadzwonię teraz do pracy i powiem im, że dzisiaj już mnie nie będzie – wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, wybierając numer – A później zamówię nam jakiś obiad. W porządku?  
\- Tak – skinął, mocniej wtulając się w alfę i zaciągając jego zapachem.  
*****  
Wszedł do ich sypialni, gdzie jego mąż siedział na łóżku, w samych bokserkach, i przeglądał swój telefon. Harry odłożył urządzenie, kiedy zauważył obecność omegi i uśmiechnął się do niego. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Louisa, którą ten ujął, i pociągnął go na swoje kolana. Złożył lekki pocałunek, na ustach męża, nim przeniósł się na jego szyję.   
\- Harry? – jego głos był cichy i lekko drżał. Odchylił głowę, dając alfie lepszy dostęp do jego szyi. Dłonie zanurzył w miękkich lokach, lekko za nie ciągnąc.   
\- Hmm… - mruknął, nie odrywając się od delikatnej skóry kochanka.  
\- Wiesz, tak ostatnio myślałem nad tym dlaczego nie mogę zajść w ciążę – zaczął delikatnie, czując jak robi się coraz bardziej nerwowy – I uznałem, że dobrym pomysłem jest się przebadać.  
\- Co? – alfa przerwał to co robił, a chwilę później odsunął głowę, spoglądając w niebieskie oczy – Przebadać?  
\- Sprawdzić, czy wszystko dobrze – wyjaśnił – Może jest powód, dla którego nie możemy mieć dziecka.   
Widział jak na twarzy Harry’ego pojawia się złość, a chwilę później został zrzucony z kolan mężczyzny, na materac łóżka.  
\- Sugerujesz, że coś ze mną nie tak? Że to moja wina i przeze mnie nie możemy mieć dziecka?  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył – Nic takiego nie powiedziałem.  
\- Ale chcesz, abym się przebadał – ryknął. Był tak zły, że pozwalał swojemu wilkowi przejąć nad nim kontrolę.   
\- Ja też to zrobię – krzyknął. Chociaż jego wewnętrzny wilk, nakazywał mu pokazać uległość, nie zrobił tego. Nim również władała złość – Harry, tu chodzi o nasze dziecko – był już spokojniejszy - Nie uważasz, że lepiej widzieć na czym polega problem i czy są szanse, na pokonanie go? – próbował przekonać Stylesa.   
\- Nie ma żadnego problemu – warknął, krążąc wściekle po sypialni – A przynajmniej nie ze mną.  
\- Harry – pisnął, próbując cokolwiek powiedzieć.   
\- To z tobą są problemy – złość zasłoniła jego umysł, nie pozwalając myśleć logicznie. Mówił słowa, których nie powinien, których nigdy nie powiedziałby Louisowi, które były kłamstwem. Jednak w tym momencie liczyło się tylko skrzywdzenie omegi – Jesteś beznadziejną omegą – wypluł i gdyby tylko panował nad sobą, mógłby usłyszeć jak łamie się serce jego męża.  
\- Nie mów tak – teraz chłopak był bliski płaczu. Dlaczego mężczyzna, który podobno go kocha, a może kochał, mówi tak okropne rzeczy.   
\- Kiedy to prawda. Nie jesteś w stanie dać mi dziecka. To twoja wina. Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, udowodnię ci, że JA mogę mieć szczenięta. Wystarczy, że przelecę inną omegę.   
Te słowa sprawiły, że Louis nie krył już swoich łez, a z pomiędzy warg wydostał się szloch.   
\- Harry, proszę – te słowa go niezwykle raniły. Styles uderzał w najczulsze punkty omegi, nie przejmując się, że sam później będzie tego żałował.   
Z przerażeniem obserwował, jak alfa ubiera się i wyciąga sportową torbę, do której pakuje część swoich ubrań.   
\- C-co robisz?  
\- Wynoszę się – warknął, nie patrząc nawet na szlochającego szatyna.   
\- Harry, błagam cię – podniósł się z łóżka, próbując powstrzymać kędzierzawego. Ten jednak go odepchnął.  
\- Żałuję, że ciebie wybrałem na omegę – te słowa uderzyły w szatyna najmocniej. Nogi się pod nim ugięły i upadł na dywan. Ze złamanym sercem, obserwował, jak miłość jego życia wychodzi z sypialni, a chwilę później usłyszał trzask frontowych drzwi.  
*****  
Cieszył się, że był weekend, ponieważ nie byłby w stanie pracować, po tym co się stało. Całą sobotę, jak i niedzielę, przeleżał w łóżku, szlochając i próbując skontaktować się ze swoim alfą. Ten jednak nie odbierał. W wyobraźni widział, jak jego mąż teraz zabawia się z innymi omegami, opowiadając im, jak beznadziejnego ma partnera, który nie może mu dać szczeniąt. To wywoływało u niego jeszcze większy ból.   
Czy to był koniec jego małżeństwa?  
*****  
\- Masz zamiar leżeć tak cały dzień? – Zayn stał nad kanapą, na której znajdował się jego przyjaciel.  
\- Tak – mruknął, tępo wpatrując się w telewizor.   
Po tym, jak opuścił dom, udał się do mieszkania Nialla i Zayn, proszą, aby mógł na jakiś czas u nich zostać. Zgodzili się, jednak domagali się wyjaśnień. Nie miał wyjścia. Po tym, jak ochłoną i porozmawiał z przyjaciółmi, zrozumiał, jak naprawdę potraktował swojego omegę. Zastanawiał się, jak mógł powiedzieć tak okrutne rzeczy do Louisa. Przecież to był jego Lou, jego ukochany. Oczywiście Niall i Zayn nie kryli rozczarowania przyjacielem i wyraźnie powiedzieli mu co myślą o jego zachowaniu.   
\- Ogarnij się i wracaj do Louisa. Porozmawiajcie i przeproś go – nakazał przyjacielowi.  
\- Nie – brakowało mu jego omegi i to bardzo. Jednak jego dumy wilk był urażony, słowami szatyna. Nawet jeśli Louis nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Nie był jeszcze gotowy wrócić do swojego męża.   
\- Jesteś takim dupkiem Styles – przechodzący obok Niall, warknął na kędzierzawego.  
*****  
Rozpoczął się nowy tydzień i Louis chcąc, nie chcąc, musiał iść do pracy. Wiedział, że wygląda okropnie – blada twarz, podkrążone i zaczerwienione oczy, potargane włosy. Nie przejmował się tym jednak.   
Lena, gdy tylko ujrzała przyjaciela, od razu do niego podeszła, zgarniając do mocnego uścisku. Szatyn wszystko jej powiedział, szlochając cicho, co nie do końca było dobrym pomysłem. Musiał błagać przyjaciółkę, aby nie wtrącała się w sprawy jego i Harry’ego. Nie chciał w to mieszać innych.   
Dni mijały. Harry nie wracał, a Louis ciągle próbował się z nim skontaktować. Ten jednak nie odbierał, a parę razy nawet odrzucił połączenie. Raz Louis wybrał się do siłowni, mając nadzieję, że wtedy Styles nie będzie miał wyjścia i będzie musiał z nim porozmawiać. Mylił się. Alfa go zignorował. Zignorował jego słowa, zignorował jego osobę, skupiając się na pracy. Wyszedł bliski łez i jak najszybciej wrócił do domu. Od tej pory zaprzestał prób skontaktowania się z mężczyzną. Do czasu…  
*****  
Jakby nie było dość, że czuł się fatalnie psychicznie, z fizycznym zdrowiem również nie było dobrze. Ciągle było mu niedobrze, wszystko co zjadł od razu zwracał. Do tego bóle głowy i osłabienie. Lena namawiała go, aby poszedł do lekarza, jednak Louis uznał, że to zbyt wiele stresu i za niedługo mu przejdzie. Nie przeszło, było gorzej. Był piątek, przedostatnia lekcja Louisa, kiedy ten stracił przytomność.  
Ocknął się na sali szpitalnej, podpięty do kroplówki. Obok jego łóżka siedziała Lena, ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy.   
\- Co… - zdążył wykrztusić, nim odezwała się jego przyjaciółka.  
\- Zemdlałeś na lekcji, wezwaliśmy karetkę. Aktualnie jesteś w szpitalu.   
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Nic nie wiem – pokręciła głową – Lekarz nie chciał na razie nic mówić.  
\- W porządku – mruknął – Mogłabyś go zawołać?  
\- Jasne – uśmiechnęła się słabo, nim wstała z miejsca i podeszła do drzwi. Wróciła chwilę później z blondwłosą kobietą, ubraną w biały kitel.  
\- Witam panie Styles – uśmiechnęła się ciepło do omegi – Nazywam się Theresa Bein, jestem ginekologiem.  
\- Ginekolog? – zastanawiał się czemu przyszedł do niego ginekolog.  
\- Jest pan w ciąży – poinformowała go, a Louis poczuł jak jego serce mocniej bije – Piąty tydzień, gratuluję.   
\- W ciąży – zastanawiał się, czy się nie przesłyszał. Na jego usta wpłyną delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Tak – upewniła go – Tylko… - nagle wydała się zaniepokojona.  
\- Coś jest nie tak? – przestraszył się, że może stracić tę kruszynkę.  
\- Cóż – spojrzała na wyniki, które trzymała w dłoniach – Dość szybko pojawiły się dolegliwości i są bardzo silne. Z dzieckiem jednak jest dobrze, póki co.   
\- Póki co?  
\- Jeśli tak dalej będziesz fatalnie się czuł, w końcu i dziecko może ucierpieć.   
\- Co mogę zrobić, aby tak się nie stało? – żołądek skręcił mu się ze strachu, że mógłby stracić swoje szczenię. Poczuł, jak Lena chwyta jego dłoń i lekko ściska, aby go wesprzeć.   
\- Przepiszę ci jakieś witaminy na wzmocnienie i za 2 tygodnie chcę cię widzieć na wizycie. Jednak takie objawy często pojawiają się, gdy nie ma w pobliży alfy. Dziecko wyczuwa brak ojca.  
\- Oh, ale…czy jest szansa, aby bez alfy, z dzieckiem wszystko było dobrze? – cóż, nie miał pojęcia, jak teraz będzie pomiędzy nim i Harrym. Alfa wyraźnie dał mu znać, że nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Czy dziecko to zmieni? Nie wiedział.   
\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się, aby dodać omedze otuchy – Jednak wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby alfa był obok.  
\- Rozumiem – musiał porozmawiać z Harrym.  
*****  
Pierwszym co zrobił, jak tylko wrócił do domu, było zadzwonienie do Harry’ego. Oczywiście jego mąż, jak zwykle nie odbierał. Mimo to, nie poddawał się. Miał nadzieję, że Styles w końcu będzie miał dość i odbierze ten głupi telefon. Nie odebrał, ani wtedy, ani następnego dnia.   
W końcu odpuścił. Jeśli Harry nie chce z nim porozmawiać, nie dowie się o dziecku. Jego strata. Louis za to zrobi wszystko, aby maleństwo urodziło się zdrowe i silne!  
*****  
\- Mam tego dość! – Niall wtargnął do mieszkania. Harry jak zawsze po pracy, leżał rozwalony na kanapie, oglądając durne programy. Irlandczyk wyrwał alfie pilot, wyłączając telewizję.  
\- Ej, oglądałem – marudził.  
\- Mam to w nosie – krzyknął na niego.  
\- Nie pozwalaj sobie – warknął. Jego alfa był niezadowolony, że omega zwraca się do niego w ten sposób.  
\- Zamknij się – Niall nie przejmował się kędzierzawym – Dupa z ciebie, a nie alfa. Twój omega słania się na nogach, wygląda, jakby w każdej chwili mógł zemdleć, a ty go ignorujesz, bo twoja duma została urażona.  
\- Co? – słowa Nialla na temat Louisa, przestraszyły go. Martwił się, że szatynowi naprawdę mogłoby coś się stać.  
\- To – prychnął – Proponuję, abyś przełknął swoją cholerną dumę, ruszył dupę i spotkał się z Louisem.  
Alfa wpatrywał się z szokiem i lekkim lękiem w przyjaciela, nim pokiwał głową i podniósł się z kanapy, wychodząc z domu.   
*****  
Sięgnął po swoją codzienną dawkę witamin, połykając wszystkie tabletki i popijając je wodą. Dokończył robić herbatę i z kubkiem w dłoni udał się do salonu. Tam zwinął się na kanapie, przykrywając kocem. Sięgnął po pilota, włączają telewizor, zostawiając na kanale, gdzie leciał jakiś program kulinarny. Był wykończony. Co prawda witaminy pomagały i dzięki nim czuł się lepiej, jednak maleństwo ciągle odczuwało brak drugiego rodzica. Dzień wcześniej był na wizycie u doktor Bein i na szczęście z dzieckiem wszystko jest dobrze.   
Czuł jak jego powieki opadają i nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie próbował się bronić, czuł, że drzemka to dobry pomysł. Był na granicy snu, kiedy z tego przyjemnego stanu wyrwał go trzask drzwi. Od razu się wybudził, wpatrując w wejście do salonu. Zastanawiał się, kto mógł tu wejść. Jedyną osobą, która miał klucze był Harry, jednak to mało prawdopodobne, aby to był on. Innym wyjściem był złodziej. Na tę myśl, poczuł jak oblewa go strach. Na trzęsących się nogach, ruszył do holu. Był już przy wyjściu, gdy przed nim niespodziewanie pojawił się Styles.   
\- Harry! – krzyknął przestraszony, łapiąc się za pierś, w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się serce.   
\- Wszystko dobrze? – zmarszczył brwi. Zdziwiło go zachowanie Louisa i coś jeszcze było nie tak.  
\- Przestraszyłeś mnie – odwrócił się i wrócił na kanapę. Harry podążył za nim, zaciągając się zapachem szatyna. Przyjrzał się uważnie omedze i zauważył, że jak blady jest jego mąż i wyglądał, jakby schudł, w ciągu tych kilku tygodni.   
\- Masz inny zapach – stwierdził. Nie chciał pochopnie osądzać, ale w jego głowie od razu pojawiła się wizja Louisa w ramionach innego alfy.   
\- Nie twoja sprawa – mruknął. Pomimo tego, że cieszył się widokiem alfy, był również na niego wściekły za to, że go zostawił i unikał kontaktu – Po co przyszedłeś?   
\- To też mój dom – wzruszył ramionami – I widzę, że już sobie znalazłeś zastępstwo za mnie – wypluł. Nie potrafił powstrzymać tych słów. Był wściekły i zazdrosny.   
\- Słucham? To ty powiedziałeś, że znajdziesz sobie inną omegę – wykrzyczał. Jak Harry mógł go o coś takiego posądzić.  
\- Byłem zły, chciałem cię zranić – bronił się – Nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobił. Kocham cię.   
\- Okazujesz to we wspaniały sposób – prychnął, podnosząc się z kanapy, z założonymi rękami – Mówiąc, że jestem beznadzieją omegą i żałujesz, że mnie wybrałeś. Do tego unikasz kontaktu ze mną  
\- Byłem zły – warknął. Był wściekły, że Louis go atakuje, kiedy to on znalazł sobie zastępstwo – Nie myślę tak! Czułem się urażony. Zrozumiałem jednak mój błąd i przyszedłem tutaj, aby wszystko naprawić! Zamiast tego dowiaduję się, że mój mąż ma innego.  
\- Zwariowałeś?! – był oburzony.  
\- Więc, jak wytłumaczysz fakt, że obco pachniesz?  
\- Jestem w ciąży, kretynie! – wykrzyczał.   
Harry stanął jak wryty. Cała złość z niego wyparowała. Tępo wpatrywał się w omegę, analizując jego słowa. Jego wilk mruczał dumnie, najwidoczniej szybciej dotarły do niego słowa Louisa.   
\- W ciąży? – w końcu wykrztusił.  
\- Właśnie to powiedziałem – powiedział z przekąsem.  
\- T-to moje – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.  
\- Oczywiście, za kogo ty mnie ma… - przerwał, gdy w dwóch krokach Harry znalazł się przed nim, padając na kolana i przytulając głowę do brzucha – Boże, będziemy mieć dziecko – uniósł bluzę, którą szatyn miał na sobie i zaczął całować ciepłą skórę brzucha – To wspaniale Lou – podniósł się z kolan – Tak bardzo cię kocham – próbował pocałować omegę, jednak ten się odsunął.   
\- Zostaw mnie – warknął w kierunku zdezorientowanego alfy – Myślisz, że wyznasz mi miłość i nagle zapomnę o tym, jak mnie zraniłeś? Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo nie chcę cię w tym momencie widzieć. Jestem wściekły na ciebie. Jednak potrzebuję cię, nasze dziecko cię potrzebuje. Odczuwa brak twojej obecności, dlatego tak fatalnie się czuję.  
\- Będę tutaj, obiecuję – zapewniał gorliwie.  
\- Dobrze – skinął głową – Nie licz jednak, że od razu wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie po tym, co mi powiedziałeś.   
\- Wiem, Lou – poczuł się niezręcznie, przypominając sobie jak potraktował swojego omegę – I naprawdę cię przepraszam. Wiem, że to nic nie zmieni. Mimo to przykro mi, byłem zły. Moja głupia duma została urażona i powiedziałem te wszystkie okropne rzeczy, aby się na tobie odegrać. To nie była prawda. Jesteś cudownym omegą i nie chcę, nigdy nie chciałem i nie będę chciał innego.   
\- To niczego nie zmienia, ale cieszę się, że się opamiętałeś. Kanapa jest twoja – rzucił i skierował się do sypialni. W tej chwili nie chciał przebywać z Harrym, chociaż jeszcze wczoraj dałby wszystko, aby znaleźć się w jego objęciach.  
*****  
Jeszcze tego samego dnia, Harry udał się do Zayna i Nialla, zabierając swoje rzeczy i wrócił do domu. Louis ciągle siedział w sypialni i alfa, póki co, nie chciał za bardzo naruszać jego przestrzeni. Zbliżała się pora kolacji, więc postanowił przygotować ulubione danie szatyna – tarte serową ze szpinakiem i pomidorami. Wciągnął wszystkie potrzebne produkty i wziął się za przygotowanie. Już po godzinie, w całym domu zaczęły się unosić przyjemne zapachy. Dotarły również do sypialni, wyciągając szatyna z jego „jamy”.  
\- Pięknie pachnie – zatrzymał się w wejściu do kuchni, opierając o próg.  
\- Dziękuję – kędzierzawy zerknął przez ramię, uśmiechając się szeroko – Twoja ulubiona tarta.  
Serce Louisa mocniej zabiło, a przyjemne ciepło rozniosło się po jego ciele, kiedy usłyszał, że alfa robi dla niego jego ulubione danie, chociaż sam za nim nie przepadał.   
\- Dz-dziękuję – wydukał – Mogę pomóc?  
\- Już prawie gotowe, ale możesz nakryć, jeśli chcesz.   
Dziesięć minut później siedzieli przy kuchennym stole, a przed nimi znajdowały się talerze z parującymi jeszcze, kawałkami tarty. Louis odkroił kawałek, wkładając do ust.  
\- Mmmm – zamruczał cicho – To jest pyszne – uniósł wzrok, spoglądając na alfę.  
\- Cieszę się – uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje dołeczki.   
\- Wiesz – Louis obserwował, jak Harry wkłada pierwszy kawałek do ust – Nie musisz tego jeść, jeśli nie chcesz.   
\- Co? – nie rozumiał o czym mówi omega.  
\- Nie musisz tego jeść ze względu na mnie. Mogłeś zrobić coś innego. Wiem, że nie lubisz tej tarty – wyjaśnił.  
\- To nie tak, że nie lubię – wzruszył ramionami, wkładając do ust kolejny kawałek – Po prostu wolę mięso.  
\- Ok – mruknął, wracając do jedzenia.   
Reszta kolacji minęła im w ciszy. Po posiłku, Louis jeszcze raz podziękował Harry’emu i zniknął w sypialni.   
*****  
Rzeczy pomiędzy alfą i omegą, miały się dziwnie. Niby było dobrze, ale jednak nie. Żyli w zgodzie, jednak Harry ciągle nocował na kanapie i Louis cały czas trzymał męża na dystans. Mimo to musiał przyznać, że obecność Styles bardzo poprawiła jego samopoczucie. Ciążowe dolegliwości nie przeszkadzały mu już tak bardzo, jak przed powrotem kędzierzawego.   
Tak minęły im dwa tygodnie i nadszedł dzień kolejnej wizyty u lekarza. Oczywiście szatyn już dawno poinformował o niej swojego alfę, który obiecał, że nie przegapi tego.   
Harry pierwszy pojawił się w poczekalni. Najpierw myślał, że Louis sam wszedł do gabinetu, jednak gdy spojrzał na zegarek, uznał, że to nie możliwe. Było jeszcze 20 minut, do umówionej wizyty. Zajął wolne miejsce, obok młodej kobiety, która czytała książkę, drugą dłonią, głaszcząc swój już sporej wielkości brzuch. Zerknęła na alfę, kiedy wyczuła jego obecności i uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, nim wróciła do przerwanej czynności.  
Minuty mijały, a Harry coraz bardziej się denerwował. Louis się nie zjawiał, a to nie było do niego podobne, by przybywać na ostatnią chwilę. To raczej jego zwyczaj. Próbował tłumaczyć sobie, że mogły być korki, albo ktoś zatrzymał szatyna dłużej w szkole, jednak nic nie poradził, że czarne myśli prowadziły.  
Wyjął telefon z zamiarem zadzwonienia do omegi, jednak kiedy wybierał numer, na korytarzu pojawiła się znajoma postać.   
\- Lou – odetchnął z ulgą – Martwiłem się, że coś się stało.  
\- Przepraszam – opadł na miejsca obok alfy, rzucając swoją torbę na podłogę – Uczniowie mnie zatrzymali.   
Louis sięgnął do torby, wyjmując z nich testy uczniów. Uznał, że zacznie sprawdzanie, czekając na wizytę. Harry w tym czasie siedział obok, bawiąc się swoim telefonem i co jakiś czas zerkając na szatyna.   
Po jakichś pięciu minutach czekania, drzwi gabinetu otwarły się i wyszła z nich kobieta, obok której wcześniej siedział Harry. Za nią pojawiła się pielęgniarka.   
\- Pan Styles – Louis chował prace domowe i zarzucił torbę na ramię, ruszając do gabinetu. Za nim podążył Harry – Proszę stanąć na wadze – kobieta wskazała omedze miejsce, gdzie znajdował się wspomniany przedmiot. Odłożył torbę na krzesło i skierował się na wagę.  
Pielęgniarka zważyła go, następnie zmierzyła ciśnienie, wszystkie wyniki zapisując. Ostatnim co zrobiła było pobranie krwi. Harry przez cały ten czas stał z boku, wszystko obserwując.  
\- Doktor Bein zaraz przyjdzie – powiedziała z uśmiechem, nim wyszła z gabinetu. Nie minęła minuta, jak w pomieszczeniu pojawiał się lekarka.  
\- Witaj Louis – uśmiechnęła się promiennie do szatyna – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Jest lepiej – oddał uśmiech.  
\- Widzę, że tata się znalazł – zwróciła uwagę na Harry’ego, który teraz siedział przy kozetce, na której znajdował się szatyna – Theresa Bein – przedstawiła się.  
\- Harry Styles.  
\- Czyli powrót alfy uspokoił maluszka – dopytywała, spoglądając znacząco na Harry’ego, na którego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Czuł się zawstydzony. Wiedział, że źle zrobił zostawiając Louisa i nie odbierając jego telefonów.   
\- Tak.  
\- Proszę połóż się i podciągnij koszulkę – przysunęła do kozetki ultrasonograf i usiadła na małym krzesełku – Mimo to występują jakieś objawy?  
\- Nic niepokojącego – zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad tym – Typowe objawy ciąży, jednak nie są już tak silne, jak wcześniej.   
\- To dobrze – uśmiechnęła się do szatyna – Może być trochę zimne – powiedziała, nakładając na jego podbrzuszu żel. Sięgnęła po głowicę, włączając urządzenie i przyłożyła ją do skóry omegi. Zapadła cisza, podczas której cała trójka wpatrywała się w mały ekran – Tu jest wasze dziecko – dr Bein wskazała palcem miejsce, gdzie była mała plamka wielkości orzecha nerkowca.   
\- Czy wszystko dobrze? – Harry czuł się winny, że przez jego głupotę dziecku mogło coś się stać, dlatego chciał mieć pewność, że z maleństwem wszystko w porządku.  
\- Jak najbardziej – podała Louisowi ręcznik papierowy, aby się mógł wytrzeć, a sama zajęła się drukowaniem zdjęcia – Proszę – podała je alfie. Harry sięgnął po zdjęcie i spojrzał na nie, uśmiechając się jak głupi. To było jego maleństwo, jego szczenię. Miał ochotę płakać ze szczęścia, jednak się powstrzymał.   
\- Skoro już jest dobrze, myślę, że następna wizyta odbędzie się za miesiąc – kobieta spojrzała na niego znad dokumentów, w których coś zapisywała – Jednak dobrze by było, gdybyś ciągle zażywał witaminy i gdyby działo się coś niepokojącego od razu dzwoń – wyciągnęła w kierunku Louisa rękę, podając mu receptę na nowe witaminy.  
\- Oczywiście – skinął głową, obierając kartę – Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i po pożegnaniu opuścili z Harrym gabinet.  
*****  
Zamknął za sobą drzwi, odrzucając sportową torbę na bok. Był wykończony i cieszył się, że w końcu wrócił do domu. To był długi i męczący dzień. Teraz jedyne czegoś chciał, to zjeść coś i pooglądać telewizję – może Louis przyłączyłby się do niego. Wszedł do salonu i od razu dostrzegł swojego omegę, śpiącego na kanapie. Wyglądał uroczo z roztrzepanymi włosami, zaokrąglonym czteromiesięcznym brzuchem i dłonią ułożoną na nim.   
Wyglądał pięknie i serce Harry’ego biło mocniej, kiedy spoglądał na swojego męża. Wyjął telefon, uwieczniając ten cudowny widok i od razu ustawiając go jako tapetę.   
Odłożył telefon na ławę i kucną obok kanapy. Ostrożnie, aby nie obudzić szatyna, uniósł koszulkę, odsłaniając skórę na brzuchu chłopaka. Ułożył na niej dłoń i przysunął głowę.   
\- Cześć orzeszku – zaczął mówić, gładząc ciepłą skórę – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że się pojawiłeś. Tak bardzo kocham cię, ja i mamusia. Nie mogę się doczekać chwili, kiedy cię zobaczę i wezmę w ramiona. Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, abyś był szczęśliwy. I nie martw się, jak się urodzisz pomiędzy mną i mamusią, wszystko będzie w porządku. Obiecuję, że za niedługo pomiędzy nami wszystko będzie w porządku – przyłożył usta do brzucha, wyciskając na nim pocałunek.   
Odsunął się i napotkał błękitne tęczówki, które się w niego wpatrywały z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.   
\- Nie chciałem cię obudzić – posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech.  
\- To w porządku – wychrypiał – W sumie, jestem głodny – marszczył brwi, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.   
\- W takim razie, na co masz ochotę? – zapytał, chcąc spełnić każdą zachciankę małżonka.  
\- Hmm – chwilę się zastanowił, nim odpowiedział – A może, moglibyśmy gdzieś wyjść? – zaproponował, jednak kiedy ujrzał zmęczenie na twarzy alfy od razu zrezygnował – Nie, to zły pomysł.  
\- Czemu? – zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Widzę, jak jesteś zmęczony.  
\- To nic – owszem chciał odpocząć, ale nie miał zamiaru przepuści okazji, aby wyjść gdzieś z Louisem. Może to wpłynąć na jego korzyść – Chętnie z tobą gdzieś pójdę. Gdzie chcesz iść?  
\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Oczywiście – przytaknął.  
\- To może pójdziemy do Home? – zaproponował. Była to ich ulubiona restauracja. To tam poszli na pierwszą randkę. Uwielbiali to miejsce. Było niewielkie, ale miało pyszne jedzenie i wystrojem nie przypominało restauracji, tylko salon. Ściany były wyłożone deskami, a w rogu stał kamienny kominek. Po całej sali były porozkładane stoły, a przy nich krzesał, fotele bądź kanapy. Każdy z mebli był „z innej parafii”, jednak nie wyglądało to źle. Wręcz przeciwnie, wszystko tworzyło całość i sprawiało, że miejsce jeszcze bardziej było przytulne. Całości dopełniały obraz, wazony z kwiatami i poduszki.   
\- Co tylko zechcesz – pomógł Louisowi podnieść się z kanapy i razem udali się do holu. Tam założyli kurtki oraz buty i opuścili mieszkanie. W drodze do samochody, Harry delikatnie ujął dłoń omegi, jednak kiedy nie został odrzucony, zacisnął uścisk, a na jego usta wpłynął delikatny uśmiech.   
*****  
Coś było nie tak. I nie chodziło tu o relacje pomiędzy Louisem i Harrym, ponieważ układało im się coraz lepiej. Chociaż alfa ciągle nocował na kanapie.   
Zaczęły znikać ubrania Stylesa.   
Rozpoczęło się od tego, że zniknął jego ulubiony sweter. Nie było go w szafie, ani w koszu na pranie, w pralce i suszarce również. Pytał się o to Louisa, jednak ten odpowiedział, że nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje. Z czasem zaczęło znikać więcej jego swetrów, bluz, koszulek czy koszul. Przecież nie mogły od tak zniknąć, prawda?  
Zaczął podejrzewać, że Louis go okłamał, kiedy dostrzegł rękaw swojej koszuli, wystający z torby omegi. Był czwartek i Harry postanowił wykorzystać fakt, że kończył pracę wcześniej niż Louis i przeszukać sypialnię. W szafie nie było co szukać, w końcu zaglądał do niej codziennie, dlatego postanowił zacząć od łóżka. Okazało się, że był to dobry trop. Pod ozdobnymi poduszkami znalazł część swoich ubrań. Jak się okazało reszta leżała pod łóżkiem. Wyciągnął to wszystko, kładąc na kołdrze. Zastanawiał się na co są one potrzebne omedze?  
W takiej sytuacji zastał go Louis.   
\- Harry? – stał w wejściu do sypialni, mając na sobie, jeden ze swetrów kędzierzawego.   
\- Louis – pytanie było wymalowane na jego twarzy – Po co ci moje ubrania?  
\- Um…to – duży rumieniec wpłynął na twarz Louisa – Przepraszam.  
\- Nie masz za co – obszedł łóżko, zbliżając się do omegi – Nie jestem zły. Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, dlaczego kradłeś moje ubrania.  
\- Potrzebuję twojego zapachu – powiedział nieśmiało – Rzeczy pomiędzy nami ciągle nie są takie jak dawniej i było mi głupio pytać o twoje ubrania. Ale potrzebowałem twojego zapachu.   
\- Skarbie – zaśmiał się z tego, jak uroczy był jego mąż – Wystarczyło powiedzieć. Nawet jeśli nie jest jak dawniej, to nie byłoby dziwne.   
\- Nie chcę by tak było – spuścił wzrok, spoglądając na swoje stopy.  
-Co masz na myśli? – serce alfy mocniej zabiło, a jego ciało oblał strach. O czym mówił szatyn? Czy nie chciał już być z nim? Chciał rozwodu? Wiedział, że zawalił, ale próbował wszystko naprawić.   
\- Brakuje mi ciebie. Chcę, aby było jak dawniej – uniósł głowę, nieśmiało spoglądając na mężczyznę.  
Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy strach został zastąpiony przez ulgę.   
\- Również tego chcę – objął mniejszego i nachylił się, po raz pierwszy od dawna, ponownie kosztując jego ust.  
*****  
Cierpliwie czekał w samochodzie, na siedzeniu pasażera, podczas gdy jego alfa opuścił pojazd i obszedł go naokoło. Otworzył drzwi po stronie Louisa i pomógł mu wysiąść, mając na uwadze, że omega może być jeszcze obolały. Szatyn cierpliwie czekał, podczas gdy Harry otworzył tylne drzwi, wyjmując torbę, którą przerzucił sobie przez ramię i na koniec wyciągnął nosidełko.  
\- Hazz, mogę coś wziąć – zaproponował.  
\- Lou, dam radę – zapewnił go – Wiem, że ty jeszcze jesteś obolały i nie chcę, abyś się przemęczał.   
\- Jesteś taki uparty – westchnął, odwracając się i kierując do wejścia do kamienicy. Za nim podążył Styles.  
To właśnie dziś. Dzisiaj Louis i ich maleństwo zostali wypisani ze szpitala. Ostatnie kilka miesięcy były wspaniałe. Po tym, jak Louis zgodził się, aby Harry ponownie był dla niego w 100%, rzeczy miały się coraz lepiej. Razem cieszyli się kolejnymi tygodniami ciąży. Razem chodzili na wizyty do lekarza, nie było mowy, aby Harry przepuścił chociaż jedną. Oboje płakali, kiedy dr Bein poinformowała ich, że będą mieć córkę i wspólnie cieszyli się, kiedy poczuli pierwsze ruchy maluszka. Przerabianie niewielkiego gabinetu Louisa, na pokój dziecięcy sprawiło im wiele zabawy, ale i wywołało sporo kłótni. Jednak zawsze dochodzili do kompromisu. I teraz, po tylu miesiącach oczekiwania mieli swoje maleństwo ze sobą.  
Louis otworzył drzwi do mieszkania, wchodząc do środka, a za nim podążył Harry. Zrzucili buty, wchodząc do salonu. Alfa ostrożnie położył nosidełko na ławie, a Louis od razu wyjął z niego noworodka.  
\- Witaj w domu, Michelle – pocałował główkę dziewczynki. Poczuł, jak silne ramiona oplatają jego ciało, a chwilę później ciepłe usta wycisnęły pocałunek na jego czole.


End file.
